Mi esposa se convirtió en una niña
by Amy-dono
Summary: Hinata regresa de una misión con su equipo convertida en una niña de 3 años e Itachi como buen esposo tiene que cuidar de ella hasta que regrese a la normalidad.
1. Edad: 3 años

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en el le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso con el mero afán de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **MI ESPOSA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA NIÑA**

 **1 CAPÍTULO**

 **EDAD: 3 AÑOS**

Hace cuatro días se había ido a una misión con su equipo y aunque no ha pasado mucho tiempo la extrañaba tanto. Ella es su sol, lo más importante para él y cada que va de misión no podía no preocuparse; como no hacerlo cuando ella es tan tierna, dulce y amable. No es que no confiara en sus habilidades porque sabía que ella es fuerte.

Solo la amaba tanto que tenía miedo a perderla.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un ANBU llegó y le dijo:

-La Hokage lo requiere en su oficina.

Asintió y siguió al ANBU hasta la Oficina de la Hokage y cuando iba a pedir permiso para entrar llegaron la familia de su esposa; ahí estaban Hiashi-sama, Neji-san y Hanabi-san les hice una reverencia a modo de saludo y me acerqué a Shizune la asistente de Lady Tsunade-sama la actual Quinta Hokage para que le comunicara que ya había llegado y me dejara entrar; ella ingresó a la oficina y espere hasta que me avisaran que podía entrar.

-Lady Tsunade la familia de Hinata Uchiha se encuentra aquí, los hago pasar.

-Hazlos pasar a todos de una vez .

-Hai.

Shizune salió de la oficina y dijo que podíamos entrar todos. Cuando pase vi al equipo de Hinata ahí pero no estaba ella y me preocupe por no verla no obstante mantuve la calma ante la situación.

Todos saludamos a Lady Tsunade-sama con una reverencia.

-Los he mandado a llamar porque Hinata Uchiha ha tenido un problema en la misión. Como lo pueden ver aquí está su equipo pero no ella.

-¿Donde esta Hinata-sama? -Pregunto Neji que estaba muy exaltado.

La Hokage estuvo en silencio cuando por fin decidió hablar.

-Shino.

-Hai. -Y Shino comenzó a relatar lo que paso.

 _La misión era de guardaespaldas para el hijo del Daimyō del País del Agua sin embargo en medio camino unos ninjas renegados nos emboscaron querían matarlo._

 _-Shino-kun hay dos ninjas viniendo hacia nosotros sus chakras son de nivel jōnin._

 _-Entiendo._

 _-Hay que pelear Shino seguro le ganamos._

 _-Tu y yo nos quedamos al frente. Hinata quédate con Rei-sama, tu lo cuidarás._

 _Y de repente aparecieron delante de nosotros dos ninjas._

 _-Esto va ser muy fácil. -Hablo el ninja peliblanco que tenía ojos azules, de piel morena, alto y que cargaba una katana en su mano._

 _Mientras el otro ninja de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos negros y pelinegro nos miraba fijamente como estudiándonos._

 _-Haru no te confíes._

 _El ninja peliblanco se lanzó donde estaba Rei-sama con su katana para asesinarlo pero Hinata lo bloqueo con un kunai; Kiba corrió a donde estaba para ayudarla, al llegar le lanzó una patada en el estómago y este se estrechó en un árbol. La pelea siguió mientras Shino estaba con el otro ninja._

 _-Bueno como mi compañero parece que se esta divirtiendo. Me tocará pelear contigo. Yo no me confío como él, así que dame una buena pelea para no terminar rápido contigo._

 _Shino no contestó sólo se lo quedó viendo analizando a su contrincante._

 _-Ken gánale._

 _-Claro, está bien. Entonces comenzamos. -Se dirigió el tal Ken a Shino._

 _Entonces mando a uno de sus insectos si que se diera cuenta el pelinegro para que devorará su chakra poco a poco._

 _El combate entre ambos shinobis comenzó. Mientras tanto el chico Inuzuka seguía luchando con el tal Haru._

 _-Mocoso ya te cansaste. -Se burló del Inuzuka y este se lanzó para golpearlo todo enojado._

 _Todo fue una distracción había hecho el Jutsu: Clon de Agua que desapareció cuando el lo atacó, el verdadero había llegado donde Hinata es rápido iba a matar al hijo del Daimyō cuando ella lo golpeó con su Puño Suave en el pecho y lo lanzó en el aire sin embargo él se paró firme y se río._

 _-Muy bien niña. Parece que debo acabar contigo primero._

 _Cuando la peliazul iba pelear apareció Kiba._

 _-¡Ey!, no te olvides de mi. Conmigo es que debes enfrentarte o es que ya te dio miedo._

 _Kiba y Akamaru se lanzaron a pelear cuando ese ninja utilizo el Jutsu Burbuja de Ahogamiento, estaban tratando de no ahogarse; ninja renegado aprovecho esa oportunidad para acabar con Hinata y así poder matar a Reí-sama._

 _-Bueno ya me quite unos estorbos de encima ahora me faltas tu no mas mocosa. Aunque viéndote bien podría quedarme contigo; que piensas. -Lo dijo con una chispa de deseo en sus ojos hacia la chica de ojos perlados._

 _La pelea entre Hinata y el tal Haru fue de puro taijustu estaban cansados cuando el chico saco su katana y arremetió contra ella, esquivaba lo mejor que podía pero estaba agotada y ya no le quedaba chakra. No se dio cuenta cuando le rasguño en la cara por suerte no fue algo profundo no obstante ese simple corte hizo que perdiera la conciencia y en el momento que iba atravesarla con dicha arma su compañero llegó detrás de él y un enjambre de insectos se echaron encima del ninja, dejándolo inmóvil y en el proceso liberando a Kiba y Akamaru que pudieron salir de ese jutsu que casi los ahoga, vomitando mucha agua porque llevaban más de 5 minutos así._

 _Los dos ninjas quedaron tirados en el suelo._

 _Metieron a los criminales en un pergamino para no tener que cargarlos; no que fueran a morir ahí, es un pergamino especial para llevar prisioneros._

 _Llevaron a Rei-sama a su destino, el les dio la gracias por su gran trabajo._

 _No sabían que paso con Hinata se había desmayado en medio de la pelea pero ella cuando se levantó dijo que fue por el mucho uso de su Byakugan. Todo iba normal de regreso hasta que se volvió a desmayar, la trasladaron lo más rápido posible a la aldea porque no se encontraban tan lejos sin embargo en el recorrido ella se hizo pequeña y Akamaru comenzó a ladrar para avisarnos lo que paso con la joven de ojos perlados._

-Entonces dices que nee-san es una niña pequeña. ¿De verdad? -Pregunto Hanabi.

-Quiero verla.

-Te entiendo Itachi pero debes esperar para saber en que estado se encuentra ella; podrías asustarla.

En eso entraba Shizune por la puerta y dijo:

-Lady Tsunade.

-Dime Shizune.

-Se ha despertado la traigo o…

-Tráela. -Todos en la oficina estaban expectante por saber que le paso a Hinata. La puerta se abrió y vieron a la asistente de la Hokage entrar de la mano de una niña de unos tres o cuatro años. Todos se quedaron viéndola por el estado en que se encontraba.

La pequeña niña estaba nerviosa de que tantas personas la vieran; agachó el rostro, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como un tomate y cuando iba a saludar sólo le salieron palabras que nadie comprendió.

-Hinata-sama que le ha pasado.

-Nee-san.

Tanto Itachi Uchiha como el líder del Clan Hyüga estaban estoico sin decir ni una sola palabra esperando haber que le fuera a decir la Hokage.

-Ven acércate. -La llamo la líder de la aldea a la pequeña niña.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Etto... mi nombre es Hinata… Hyüga. -La niña estaba más que nerviosa al ver tantos adultos ahí.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-3... años.

-¿Reconoces a alguien aquí? -La niña se quedó viendo a todas las personas que estaban en la oficina no obstante no reconoció a nadie hasta que vio a un hombre que se parecía a su oto-san pero más mayor.

-No... -Dirigió su vista a ese hombre pero se puso nerviosa cuando aquel persona la quedó viendo y eso la hizo jugar con sus dedos y agachar la cabeza.

-Shizune llévatela. -La agarro de la mano y salieron las dos de la oficina.

-Hokage-sama que vamos hacer. -Pregunto un Itachi todo preocupado por el estado en que estaba Hinata, su Hinata

-Primero que todo, Shino y Kiba ya pueden retirarse.

-Hai. -Salieron los dos chicos y el perro del despacho de la Hokage.

-Entenderás Itachi que ella no sabe quién eres tu o alguno de los aquí presente. -Se hizo un silencio sepulcral que fue roto por la líder de la aldea. -Por ahora pienso que lo mejor es que se quede en la Mansión Hyüga, obviamente si usted está de acuerdo Hiashi.

-Esta bien Hokage-sama. -Lo dijo con la cara más sería que podía, pero por dentro se preocupaba por lo que le paso a su hija.

-Mañana llévela al hospital en la tarde para poder revisarla y así poder realizarle algunos estudios. Pueden retirarse.

Todos salieron del despacho de la Hokage; los Hyüga se llevaron a Hinata con ellos mientras Itachi se quedo parado viendo como se alejaba ella de él.

Cuando Itachi iba a su casa que se encontraba a las orillas de la aldea porque él no quería que ni los Hyüga ni los Uchiha intervinieran en su vida con su esposa, se sintió tan triste pensando que ella no iba estar en su hogar con él; no sabia por cuanto tiempo iba a durar eso y eso lo preocupaba como todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

La amaba con todo lo que tenía, es la mujer que lo cambio a lo que era ahora un hombre que podía amar y ser amado.

Siempre pensado en la aldea, en Sasuke y en el clan que son los más importantes pero a todo eso se sumó ella que era un amor diferente; no era el mismo amor a su aldea, a su hermano y al clan sino el amor entre un hombre y una mujer.

Solo esperaba que eso se solucionará rápido.

Cuando ingreso a su casa se sentía tan solo en ese lugar; todo olía a ella, su aroma estaba en todas partes de su hogar, esa esencia a lilas que solo ella tenía y que tanto le encantaba seguía estando en cada rincón de su hogar pero ella ya no.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

-Neji te la encargo. -El patriarca del Clan Hyüga dirigió su vista a la pequeña niña de ojos perlados viéndola detenidamente, después de unos segundos observándola se retiró a su habitación.

-Hinata-sama, yo le voy a explicar lo que está sucediendo. -Dijo el joven de cabellera larga a la menor. La cual no sabia que estaba pasando.

-¿Donde esta oto-san? -Pregunto de manera tímida.

-Neji déjala que yo se lo explicaré.

Hanabi le explico todo a la niña de la manera que lo entendiera. Casi todo.


	2. Tiempo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en el le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso con el mero afán de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **MI ESPOSA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA NIÑA**

 **2 CAPÍTULO**

 **TIEMPO**

Ahí estaba él como siempre entrando a la casa de la joven pareja Uchiha, pues no era la primera vez que ingresaba a dicho hogar sin el permiso de los dueños pero nunca hacían nada porque es familia después de todo.

-¡Itachi! -Lo llamó el azabache de pelo corto y en puntas que tenía unas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos que se extendían hacia los costados de su rostro. Usaba una camiseta de cuello alto color negro, muy común dentro de los miembros de su clan.

No había casi dormido pensado como ayudar a su esposa para que vuelva a la normalidad.

Se despertó hace una media hora y ya se había vestido con su ropa informal que era una franela negra con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha en la espalda y un pantalón negro con una bolsa de armas atada y el cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo.

Listo para salir a la Mansión Hyüga e ir a ver como estaba su esposa. En lo que escucho la voz de su primo que como siempre entraba sin permiso a su hogar sin embargo eso no le importaba ahora, sólo quería ir a verla para saber como se encontraba.

-Buenos días Shisui.

-Buenos días... ahora lo más importante, ¿qué estaban haciendo que recién te levantas? -Se lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara. -Sigue dormida Hinata-chan o...

Su nueva prima siempre se levantaba temprano hacer el desayuno y era raro no verla ya despierta, no que pasara todos los días en la casa de ellos, porque no era así. Debes en cuando iba a visitarlos y en el proceso desayunaba ahí, es que el es un caballero y nunca rechazaba las invitaciones de una dama y peormente viniendo de la esposa de su primo, a veces no le decían nada pero él ya sabía que era bien recibo a comer con ellos. Además no siempre andaba por ahí, a veces iba a la casa de su tía Mikoto o se quedaba en su casa.

-No… esta aquí.

-¿Por qué?, le hiciste algo a Hinata-chan. Itachi. -Lo miró serio por unos segundos para después reírse. -Sólo bromeaba, y en donde esta entonces. Su equipo ya regreso de la misión, ayer los vi por la aldea.

-Paso algo en su misión y por eso no está aquí. -Lo dijo triste, el sabía que siempre podía confiar en su primo, y por eso no necesitaba una máscara así como lo hacía en ANBU.

-¿Qué pasó? -Se lo pregunto con la cara sería.

Él es como su hermano por eso el día que dijo que tenía una novia y que se iban a casar me alegre por él, porque él nunca piensa en sí mismo. Sabía que ella era la indicada para el cuando la conocí…

 _Estaba en la casa de mi tía Mikoto desayunando con todos, el único que faltaba era Itachi que había salido temprano._

 _Escuche la puerta del shōji abrirse y supimos que había llegado. Sasuke salió corriendo a recibirlo pero cuando ingresaron al comedor, grande fue la sorpresa al ver una Hyüga a lado de él._

 _Todos pasaron de mi primo a la chica que llegó con él._

 _-Ya regrese._

 _-Bienvenido. -Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo._

 _-Buenos días. -Hablo la joven de ojos perlados._

 _-Buenos días. -Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo._

 _-¡Itachi, que hace una Hyüga aquí! -El patriarca del clan frunció el ceño mientras su vista estaba dirigida a su hijo._

 _-Oto-san he venido a presentarles a mi novia y futura esposa… nos casaremos en dos meses. -Lo decía sonriendo pero la chica a lado de él estaba toda ruborizada._

 _-¿Qué? -Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo._

 _-¡Que me voy a casar!_

 _-Hijo tenemos que hablar. -Serio el líder del Clan Uchiha que con una mirada le dio a entender que lo siguiera._

 _-Hinata-san espéreme aquí ya vengo. -La chica asintió y se quedó ahí, sin saber que hacer y a todo eso no ayuda que estaba nerviosa porque tres pares de ojos de color negro la miraban desde que llegó._

 _Se marcharon de la cocina para ingresar una habitación hablar los dos solos._

 _La joven delante de nosotros se puso muy nerviosa pues no sabía que hacer y yo como todo buen Uchiha la ayude a que no se sintiera incómoda._

 _-Hinata-chan ven siéntate. -La joven de ojos perlados giro el rostro en dirección de quien la llamaba y obedeció a lo que le dijo._

 _-Gracias._

 _-Dime Hinata-chan, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes de novia con mi primo?_

 _-E-Etto… bueno yo es decir… -Estaba toda sonrojada jugando con sus dedos que pareciera que en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar._

 _-Shisui déjala cuando Itachi venga nos explicará todo no la sofoques. -Hablo la matriarca del Clan Uchiha que hasta el momento no había mencionado ninguna palabra por la impresión de la noticia._

 _-Hyüga._

 _-Hai Sasuke-san._

 _-¿Que tienes con mi nii-san? -La miró intensamente queriendo que le confirme lo que había dicho su hermano hace unos momentos._

 _-E-Etto Itachi-san y yo pues… bueno… somos novios y nos queremos casar… -Lo último lo dijo tan bajo que parecía mas un susurro, no creyó que le hubieran escuchado sin embargo se equivocaba los tres les habían entendido todo perfectamente. Eran buenos ninjas después de todo._

 _-¿Qué sientes por él? -Siguió preguntando el hermano de su novio._

 _-Itachi-san es muy especial para mi... -Hizo una pequeña pausa. -Y-Yo quiero decir... es que lo amo… -Su cara se puso roja como un tomate por la confesión que acababa de dar pero a pesar de eso no dudo en su palabras, ella había dicho claro lo que sentía y esperaba que entendieran sus sentimientos y que no se negarán a que ellos estuvieran juntos._

 _-Querida eres muy linda espero que me des pronto nietos. -Se lo dijo dándole una gran sonrisa._

 _La chica se había quedado perpleja por lo que la mujer de ojos negros menciono tanto fue el asombro de lo que escucho que comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, su cara se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba, comenzó a hiperventilar y al final se desmayo sin mas._

 _Me pareció una chica muy amable, tranquila, tierna y guapa. Le preguntamos cosas de su relación con Itachi y ella se ruborizaba con cada cosa que le decíamos no obstante se le notaba en sus palabras que lo ama no por nada soy ANBU. Cuando vi esos ojos perlados me di cuenta de ese brillo que tenía cuando hablaba de él y mi primo casi hermano cuando entro la vio con dulzura, nunca había puesto una cara así para ninguna chica si era caballero con todas las chicas pero era diferente con ella y lo sabía._

Itachi le contó todo a Shisui de lo que había pasado el día anterior en la Oficina de la Hokage. Y que Lady Tsunade-sama decidió que lo mejor era que se quedara en el Clan Hyüga, al no recordar nada de su actual vida. Pues su mente y cuerpo era de una niña de 3 años; y que mañana en la tarde la llevarán para revisarla.

-No te preocupes Itachi, ella es fuerte. -Se lo dijo al azabache menor con una mirada que inspiraba confianza.

-Lo se Shisui. -Regreso a su misma cara tranquila que siempre tenía.

-Primero desayunemos y una vez que terminemos te acompañó. -Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la comida para los dos.

-Te ayudó. -Le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su primo.

-Terminemos rápido para ir a visitar a Hinata-chan, ya quiero verla. Debe verse adorable.

-No la vayas a molestar.

-¡Ey!, yo nunca molesto. Tu me conoces. -Lo vio con la cara de que estaba ofendido sin embargo Itachi se dio cuenta que sólo estaba actuando.

Hicieron el desayuno y una vez que terminaron de comer y lavar los platos se fueron a los territorios Hyüga para acompañar a Hinata a la consulta que tenía con la Hokage en el hospital de la aldea.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Un joven de cabellera larga y ojos perlados se acercaba a la habitación de la pequeña niña, para que se despierte y baje a desayunar.

-Hinata-sama levántese. -Despacio y tratando de despertarla lo más suave posible.

-Buenos días Neji-niisan.

Se veía tan adorable recién levantada con su cabello despeinado y sus ojitos que todavía tenía sueño más la pijama de color rosa que cargaba la así ver muy adorable.

-Buenos días Hinata-sama. En la cama esta su ropa para que se cambie y baj… -Cuando iba a terminar de hablar apareció la futura líder del Clan Hyüga.

-No te preocupes Neji, yo ayudare a nee-san a arreglarse confía en mi.

-Hai Hanabi-sama. -Y salió el chico de la habitación de la menor.

-Buenos días Hanabi-san.

-No nee-san ya te dije como quiero que me llames.

-E-Etto… Hanabi-neesan. -Sus mejillas tomaron un pequeño rubor.

-Muy bien nee-san. -Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la niña. -Te voy a ayudar a arreglarte para ir al comedor.

Cuando ya estaba lista bajaron al comedor donde las esperaba ya el líder y el genio del Clan Hyüga.

Cuando ingresaron hicieron una reverencia a los que estaban ahí presentes y ellos devolvieron el saludo.

-Oto-san, Neji miren como la arregle a nee-san no se va tan adorable. -Lo decía mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de la niña que sólo atinó a teñir su mejillas de un pequeño rojo.

-Hanabi, tu hermana no es ninguna muñeca para que juegues con ella.

-Pero oto-san yo solo quería que se viera linda además… nee-san siempre fue la mayor y…

-Y…

-Pues que ahora yo seré como la hermana mayor y cuidare de ella. -Lo dijo sonriendo.

-Ya tomen asiento.

-Nee-san ven te vas a sentar a lado mío.

-Hai.

Terminaron de desayunar y cada uno se fue a seguir haciendo sus labores.

Aunque Hanabi quería seguir estando con su hermana sin embargo siendo la próxima heredera no podía descuidar sus obligaciones.

La dejaron con Ko su antiguo guardián que la cuidará hasta la tarde que iban a llevarla al hospital para ver a Lady Tsunade-sama.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Dos azabaches estaban en la entrada de la Mansión Hyüga listos para poder entrar.

-Buenas días.

-Buenos días que necesitan.

-Queremos hablar con Hiashi-sama.

-Por favor pasen.

Los dirigió hasta la sala y esperaron hasta que llegó alguien y les dijo:

-Hiashi-sama vendrá en un momento. -Les sirvió té y se retiró.

-Siempre son así los Hyüga todos estirados.

-¡Shisui!

-Dime Itachi.

Fueron interrumpidos por el patriarca del Clan Hyüga.

-Buenos días a que debo sus visitas.

-Buenos días Hiashi-sama. -Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos hombres de cabellera negra.

-Díganme que les hizo venir hoy.

-He venido a ver Hinata-san y también acompañarla al hospital.

-Trae a Hinata. -Le dijo a un Hyüga que vino acompañarlo y que desde llegó no se había movido.

-Hai Hiashi-sama.

Salió de la sala y regreso con Hinata-san y Hanabi-san que venían cogidas de las manos cuando llegaron hicimos una inclinación en modo de saludo y ellas lo correspondieron.

-Ella ya sabe todo ayer Neji se lo explico; creo que debes de saber quien esta presente aquí. - Se dirigió a la niña que no sabia de que estaban hablando.

-Oto-san creo que ella no sabe.

-Ayer le dije a Neji que se lo explicará.

-Es que yo le explique a nee-san, no culpes a Neji fue mi error pensé que si le decía todo de golpe no entendería tomando en consideración que es una niña quizás no lo comprendería.

-¿Que le dijiste?

-Casi todo. Sabe de nosotros pero no de él.

-Bien retírate Hanabi.

-Hai oto-san.

-Hinata.

-Hai.

-Ellos son tu familia ahora... lo entiendes.

-Hai. -Aunque respondía afirmativamente no sabía como esos dos hombres eran su familia sino se parecían.

-El hombre aquí presente se llama Itachi Uchiha es tu esposo y el hombre a lado de él es su primo se llama Shisui Uchiha.

-Mucho gusto. -Inclino su cabeza y se sonrojo un poco.

Itachi inclino su cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa que puso nerviosa a la menor.

-Hinata-chan eres tan adorable.

-Shisui. -Lo regaño su primo.

-Me retiro, Hinata quédate con ellos hasta que tengamos que ir donde la Hokage-sama.

-Hai oto-san.

El Hyüga que estaba ahí presente se retiró con el líder del clan de la habitación.

-Hinata-san como se encuentra.

-Estoy muy bien Itachi-san.

-Mírala que bonita parece un lindo conejito así vestida.

La niña estaba vestida con una chaqueta de color blanca que tenía una capucha de orejas de conejo y por dentro de la misma cargaba una blusa del mismo color, tenía un pantalón negro que le quedaba hasta los tobillos, unas sandalias negras y su cabello había sido adornado con una lazo de color blanco de lado derecho de su pelo.

Debía admitir que mi primo casi hermano tenía razón se veía tan tierna.

Después de un rato de conversar con Hinata-san ingresaron a la sala el patriarca, la heredera y el genio de los Hyüga para ir donde la Hokage-sama.

Salimos de la mansión y nos dirigimos al hospital de la aldea. Al llegar una enfermera nos guio a donde estaba Lady Tsunade-sama. Todos inclinamos la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Bienvenidos. -Los vio a todos. -Hinata ven. -La niña se acercó. -¿Cómo te haz sentido?

-Bien Hokage-sama.

-Retírense déjenme sola con ella, voy hacerle unos estudios y después les diré que pasa.

-Hai. -Se retiraron de la habitación.

-Sabes quienes son las personas que te trajeron.

-Hai Hanabi-neesan y oto-san me lo explicaron.

-Pero recuerdas algo de lo que te han mencionado.

-No.

-Entiendo vamos hacer unas pruebas. -Movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación.

Le hicieron muchos estudios a la pequeña niña tardaron más de 3 horas cuando por fin Lady Tsunade llamó a la familia de la paciente y hablaron con ellos sin la niña.

-Bien lo que tiene Hinata es temporal no se preocupen.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durará? -Pregunto Neji.

-Dos semanas o un mes.

-¿Qué era? -Itachi que no había pronunciado ninguna palabra hasta el momento hablo.

-Era uno de los experimentos fallidos de Orochimaru pues nunca llegó a perfeccionarlo, el quería que fuera como una fuente de la juventud más esto no duraba lo que el deseaba. Lo que no se es que hacía en las manos de ellos.

Pues era lógico que pensarán como lo consiguieron si el Sannin ya había muerto hace un año y sus guaridas ya habían sido desmanteladas.

-Entendemos.

-Pueden retirarse.

Una vez fuera del consultorio Itachi se acercó a su suegro y le dijo:

-Hiashi-sama quisiera pedirle algo.

-Habla muchacho.

-Quisiera ser yo quien cuide de Hinata-san; ella es mi esposa y debe estar conmigo.

-Muchacho crees poder encargarte de una niña. -El afirmó.

-No puedes llevarte a nee-san.

-Nosotros la estamos cuidado bien. -Hablo Neji.

-Le prometo que la cuídare bien.

-Neji llévale todo lo necesario que tenga Hinata en la mansión.

-Pero Hiashi-sama yo puedo cuidar a Hinata-sama.

-Escúchame Neji. El es su esposo y debe estar con él.

-Gracias Hiashi-sama, pueden venir a visitarla cuando quieran.

Tanto el primo como la hermana de mi esposa estaban molestos.

En eso llegó la enfermera de la mano con la niña y la dejo con nosotros.

-Hinata.

-Hai.

-Te quedaras desde ahora con ellos y nosotros te visitaremos.

-Hai oto-san. -No sabia como tomarlo pues por lo que le dijeron y hablo con ellos no eran malas personas.

-Nee-san no te preocupes mañana iré a visitarte.

-Yo también Hinata-sama, cuídela bien más tarde iré a dejar sus cosas. -Se dijo a sí mismo que debía comportarse no podía enojarse ya que estaba en todo su derecho pues Itachi Uchiha es y será el esposo de su prima.

-No se preocupe Neji-san la cuidaré bien y por las cosas yo las mandare a ver más tarde.

Se fueron los Hyüga del hospital y quedaron los dos Uchiha con la menor.

-Itachi, Hinata-chan ya tenemos que irnos.

En el camino el menor de los azabaches comenzó a hablar con la niña.

-Hinata-san cualquier cosa que necesite o quiera preguntar no debe dudar en decírmelo y la ayudare lo mejor posible.

-Hinata-chan si no te da confianza mi primo siempre estoy yo puedes preguntarme y pedirme lo que quieras. -La niña afirmó moviendo la cabeza y dándole una sonrisa a los dos azabaches.

Y se dirigieron a los territorios del Clan Uchiha.


	3. Pesadillas

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en el le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso con el mero afán de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **MI ESPOSA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA NIÑA**

 **3 CAPÍTULO**

 **PESADILLAS**

Estaba en la oficina revisando los últimos documentos del día para marcharse a descansar cuando un ANBU apareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ibiki-taichou requiere su presencia.

-Dime.

-Sobre los ninjas que trajeron el Equipo Kurenai.

-Entiendo. -Su cara se volvió seria. -Infórmale que en unos minutos iré. Puedes retirarte.

-Hai Hokage-sama.

Así como llegó el ANBU desapareció sin dejar ni un rastro de que hubiera estado ahí. Pues ese era su trabajo pasar desapercibidos.

Una vez sola la rubia de coletas pensó que de verdad necesita beber un poco de sake. Pero su asistente todavía la tenía trabajando y no la dejaba ir a tomar algunas copas de sake hasta que terminara de hacer todo el papeleo que había dejado la noche pasada.

Cuando por fin acabo con todos esos documentos, se paró de su silla y salió de la oficina rumbo al edificio de División de Inteligencia donde se encuentra la división especial de Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura; sabía que pronto la llamarían pues ya tenía sus sospechas de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo entorno a esa misión.

Ingreso vio al líder del departamento Ibiki Morino y al ANBU que la fue a buscar.

Ibiki Morino es un shinobi que tiene una figura grande, imponente, que se complementa con una cabeza robusta y llena de viejas heridas y cicatrices. Descrito como un sádico por algunos, tiene la capacidad de sujetar a las personas a un gran sufrimiento sin usar la tortura física.

Los dos presentes al ver a la Hokage dieron una reverencia a modo de saludo.

-Habla.

-Hokage-sama la situación no es como lo creíamos, no venían por el hijo del Daimyō sino por la Hyüga.

-¿Quién o quiénes venían por ella?

-No lo sabemos el cerebro de los dos ninjas que trajeron tienen muchos jutsu para bloquear intrusos y que no dejen escapar información, fue muy poco lo que pudimos sacarles.

-Sigue.

-Ellos venían por los ojos de la Hyüga… y la sustancia con la que la convirtieron en una niña la obtuvieron de la misma persona que los lidera.

-¿Eso es todo? -Lo miró con la cara interrogativa queriéndole dar a entender si había algo más que debería saber.

-Hai Hokage-sama.

-Quiero verlos.

-Sólo podrá ver a uno el otro murió.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Un ANBU perteneciente al Clan Yamanaka intento abrir algunos de los jutsu que tenía bloqueado el cerebro de ese ninja pero fue en vano al instante de entrar a su mente ese hombre grito y murió. -Su voz era tan fría como siempre y su rostro era aterrador por eso se había ganado el puesto de líder.

Quizás pensaba la gente que no tenía sentimientos por tener dicha labor sin embargo para el era lo mejor; porque con lo que hacia podía ayudar a su aldea aunque fuera cruel como sacaba información a esos criminales.

Muestra de eso es que la Hokage le tenía una gran confianza, si el no podía entonces nadie lograría hacerlo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien… sólo que por ahora no podrá estar activo ya que su cerebro recibió un pequeño daño al estar dentro de la mente de ese criminal.

-Después lo revisare; por el momento llévame donde se encuentra el otro criminal.

Afirmó con la cabeza y salieron a la cárcel que había en los cuarteles ANBU.

Enfrente de los tres estaba él shinobi peliblanco que se llama Haru su cara no se veía de lo mejor que digamos. Estaba inconsciente.

La mujer lo vio al líder de ese lugar con una ceja alzada queriendo saber que fue lo que paso.

-Él no quería colaborar, su amigo dijo más que él. -Se hizo un pequeño silencio y prosiguió. -Después hablo sin embargo solo fue para decir que si hablaba moriría debe de ser alguien muy fuerte el que los mando.

-Cualquier información que encuentres me lo haces saber inmediatamente.

-Hai.

La mujer de cabellera rubia se despidió y salió de ese lugar directo a la Mansión Hokage, ya estaba cansada sólo quería dormir un buen rato y mañana bien temprano iría a ver como se encontraba el ANBU además de resolver el asunto de la nueva Uchiha.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Ella se encontraba durmiendo pues ya era de noche y el día estuvo un poco ajetreado para ella al ser una niña.

Su oka-san y el resto de su familia lo ayudaron mucho con lo que respecta a su pequeña esposa ya que aunque todos dicen que es un genio en cuidar niños no sabía nada.

Sasuke fue a ver las cosas de Hinata a la Mansión Hyüga y su madre le dio de comer, la baño, la vistió con las cosas que había traído su hermano de donde los Hyüga y la acostó para que fuera a dormir al que anteriormente fue su cuarto.

Todo estaba bien en lo que cabía la situación hasta que su esposa comenzó a gritar y llorar desesperadamente, todos estábamos en la sala cuando la escuchamos; por inercia deje lo que hacia y salí corriendo a la habitación en la que estaba cuando llegue la encontré sentada llorando…

 _-Hinata-san. -No me atreví a acercarme porque se veía tan vulnerable llorando y temblado; y no sabia que hacer pues Sasuke nunca había estado así._

 _Alzó sus ojos perlados que estaban llenos de lágrimas para ver quien la llamaba. Al frente de ella se encontraba ese hombre de cabello azabache y ojos tan negros como la noche viéndola como si viera a un pequeño animal asustado y lastimado._

 _-Hinata-san…_

 _De un momento a otro se paró y salió corriendo a donde estaba Itachi. Él se agacho y la abrazo, estando así ella lloraba más fuerte no se detenía su cuerpo seguía temblado después de un tiempo su respiración se normalizo, sus lágrimas cesaron y su cuerpo dejo de agitarse; estaba dormida en su pecho. La movió y la puso en su regazo mientras acariciaba su cabello para que durmiera tranquila._

 _-"¿Qué estaba soñando?" -Verla así tan frágil como un cristal que cualquier momento puede romperse, lo lastimaba porque no quería que sufriera. Para ser sincero no se acordaba de su esposa cuando era niña ya que en ese tiempo no miraba a otros niños aparte de Sasuke._

Prefirió regresar a su casa antes de que su padre se enojara; pues a él no le había caído bien la noticia de que se hubiera casado con una Hyüga sin embargo el fue firme y le dijo: _oto-san yo la amo y aunque se niegue igual me casaré con ella,_ a regañadientes su padre tuvo que aceptar que su nuera iba hacer una Hyüga. Por eso se fue a su hogar con su esposa pues no quería molestar a su padre. Oka-san quería que nos quedáramos pero no iba a ser que se peleara con padre por nosotros.

Hinata es su esposa y el iba a ocuparse de ella.

Así que lo mejor fue regresar a su casa. Ella dormía tan tranquilamente en sus brazos mientras iban camino a su hogar. Al llegar la acostó en el futón, una vez de dejarla ahí se fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de té.

Cansado se dirigía hasta su habitación a dormir cuando escucho su llanto no lo pensó ni un segundo y salió corriendo lo más rápido a donde se encontraba.

Esta vez seguía dormida, llorando y balbuceando algunas palabras que no se entendía.

¿Qué estaba soñado?

¿Qué le sucedía?

La Hokage dijo que estaba bien entonces, ¿que le ocurría a su esposa?

Está vez se acercó a ella y comenzó llamarla, no iba a dejar que siguiera así.

-Hinata-san, Hinata-san, Hinata-san despierte.

La niña se despertaba poco a poco no obstante seguía llorando, temblando y con sus ojos todos rojos.

-Hinata-san tranquila. -Se lo dijo lo más suave posible. Ella lo miro con sus grandes ojos aún con lágrimas que no daban indicio de cesar. -No pasa nada solo fue un sueño… -Le hablo tan dulcemente que la niña por instinto se acercó a el así como las abejas a la miel.

-I-Itachi-san.

-Dígame.

-Neji-niisan me odia. -Mientras lo decía sus manos apretaron con fuerza la camisa de Itachi y su cara estaba enterada en su pecho que a su vez la mojaba con sus lágrimas.

Porque creía eso, que había pasado el día que estuvo en la Mansión Hyüga para que pensara eso. Si su primo la quería de eso estaba seguro. Él era su guardián y la cuidaba hasta cuando se entero que era novios; me había reclamo pensado que yo me estaba burlado de ella cosa que no era verdad.

-Neji-niisan esta enojado conmigo desde el velorio de oji-san. -Estaba tratando de calmarse pero no podía. -Yo fui la culpable de que muriera. -Rompió en llanto era doloroso verla así.

-Míreme. -Ojos negros y ojos blancos se vieron. -No es su culpa.

-Yo lo escuche… que si no me hubiera secuestrado ese ninja, el padre de Neji-niisan estuviera vivo.

-¿Quién le dijo eso? -A quien se le ocurría decirle eso una niña.

-Algunos personas… de la Rama Secundaria lo dijeron y yo los escuche snif, snif, snif...

-No lloré más porque lo que paso no es su culpa.

-Pero.

-Usted es una niña muy dulce y tierna que no lastimaría a nadie. No debe llorar porque Neji-san no la odia o cuando estuvo en la mansión él la trato mal. -Cosa que no creía en lo más mínimo sin embargo debía confirmarlo.

-No el fue muy bueno conmigo.

-Tampoco debe sentirse mal por la muerte de Hizashi-san porque el murió como un héroe y así debe recordarlo. Comprende.

-Hai Itachi-san. -Con sus pulgares seco las lágrimas de la menor tan suave y lentamente que la hizo estremecer su sólo tacto.

-Entonces no lloré más, porque se ve muy bonita cuando sonríe aunque no digo que llorando se ve mal pero la prefiero con una sonrisa. Me daría una sonrisa. -Movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación y lo hizo aunque se ruborizó mucho y su corazón comenzó a palpitar.

Se sentía muy avergonzada por molestar a esa persona con sus problemas.

-Yo lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por… molestarlo. -Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

Pero el negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

-Usted es mi familia y para mi eso es muy importante así que no dude en decirme si le ocurre algo porque siempre estaré para escucharla y ayudarla en lo que necesite.

-¿Por qué?

-Dígame algo, si usted me hubiera a mi mal me dejaría sólo. -Ella negó con la cabeza. -Entonces es igual para mi.

La cogió de los hombros y hizo que lo viera a la cara.

-Hinata-san yo le caigo mal.

-No… a mi me agrada mucho Itachi-san.

-A mi también me agrada usted. Bueno vamos a dormir ahora.

-Hai.

La acostó en el futón y después puso el otro futón a lado del de la niña para dormir junta a ella ya que no quería dejarla sola por si tenía más pesadillas.

Se puso nerviosa y deduje que quizás no quería que durmiera en el mismo cuarto con ella.

-Hinata-san si le incómoda mi presencia iré a dormir a otro cuarto, esta bien. -Su sonrisa era tan encantadora que inspiraba la confianza de poder decir lo que quisiera.

-Por favor no me deje sola. -Cuando iba saliendo la pequeña niña de ojos perlados lo agarro de la mano para que no saliera de la habitación.

Aunque no lo conocía mucho algo hacia que le tuviera mucha confianza aquel hombre de cabello azabache que la miraba con tanta ternura.

Durmieron cada uno en su futón aunque ella se acostó agarrando su brazo con su pequeña manito; tenía miedo que al despertar el ya se hubiera ido de su lado.

Cuando se despertó la vio en su futón abrazada a su brazo como si fuera un peluche, se veía tan adorable con su carita dormida. Tan dulce y ingenua que aunque creciera tenía ese mismo rostro que le regalaba ahora. Quito sus manos de su brazo se levantó y fue a ducharse una vez listo salió de la habitación.

Comenzó a preparar el desayuno hasta que se levantará pero de un momento a otro llegó su primo como siempre.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? -Su rostro era tan serio.

-Bien.

-No tuvo más pesadillas. -Su primo dio un gran suspiro y se llevó las manos a la nuca.

-La tuvo.

-Te conto que estuvo soñado.

-No exactamente pero me dijo que Neji-san la odiaba.

-¿Por qué?

-No me había acordado que a los tres años le había pasado lo del secuestro y lo de la muerte de Hizashi-san.

-Y.

-Pues al parecer había escuchado a personas de la Rama Secundaria decir que la muerte de Hizashi Hyüga era su culpa además que su primo en ese tiempo la comenzó a odiar. Y le afecto… y yo no lo sabía. -Estaba cabizbajo.

-No fue tu culpa en ese tiempo teníamos otras prioridades. Y como esta ahora.

-Hable con ella y le dije que no era su culpa. -Pues que culpa tenía ella si solo era una niña cuando paso eso. Seguía hablado mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-¿Dónde está?

-Está en la habitación.

-Entonces voy a ver a Hinata-chan. -Se giro para ir al cuarto cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-No, déjala que descanse.

-Hmph… que malo Itachi solo quieres tenerla para ti.

Estuvieron hablando en la cocina de todo lo que había pasado.

Se despertó y se encontraba sola en esa habitación que no reconocía porque cuando había llegado la trajeron dormida y cuando se despertó en la madrugada estaba tan oscuro que no se veía bien nada; en donde estaba Itachi-san fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, al no verlo se levantó del futón y salió corriendo llamado al azabache.

-Itachi-san, Itachi-san, Itachi-san… -Respira todo agitada por estarlo buscado en todas las habitaciones hasta que lo encontró en la cocina y se sintió alivia por verlo.

No se había dando cuenta que lo llamo por estar hablando con su primo no obstante cuando la divisó en la puerta de la cocina y venía hacia él solo atinó a alzarla en sus brazos.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días... -Murmuró porque estaba avergonzada por estar en sus brazos.

-¿Que sucede?

-Es que no lo vi cuando me desperté…

-Entiendo.

Estaba tan desesperada buscando a Itachi que no se dio cuenta quien se encontraba ahí.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan. -La vio toda sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Buenos días Shisui-san.

-Parece que siendo adulta o niña siempre te va querer.

-¡Shisui! -Un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Sólo digo la verdad no es así Hinata-chan. -La miro dándole una sonrisa cómplice que la menor no entendió y solo acertó a ladear la cabeza.

Desayunaron los tres muy tranquilamente hablando de vez en cuando los mayores y la niña comiendo despacio y moviendo su pies debajo de la mesa. Todo estaba mejorando pues su esposa ya le tenía más confianza, después de la pesadilla de la madrugada que la había hecho llorar.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

-Abuela dime para que me necesitas, ¡dattebayo!

-Naruto. -Se notaba su molestia en todo su rostro.

-Hokage-sama. -Dijeron los otros tres, dando una reverencia a modo de saludo a la líder de la aldea.

-Equipo Kakashi tengo una misión para ustedes, toma. -Le lanzó el pergamino al líder. -Toda la información que necesiten la hallarán en el pergamino.

-Hai. -Cuando se iban a ir la líder de la aldea llamó al Uchiha presente.

-Sasuke.

-Hai Hokage-sama. -Se giro para verla.

-Dile a tu hermano que venga.

Afirmó con la cabeza.

-Ya pueden retirase.

Todo el Equipo Kakashi salió de la Oficina de la Hokage, una vez afuera se dirigieron cada uno a su hogar para arreglar sus maletas para ir a la misión que iniciaría en dos horas; menos uno que fue donde su hermano a comunicarle que la rubia de coletas lo necesitaba en su despacho.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Salió de su hogar no sí antes dejar a su pequeña esposa al cuidado de su primo, ya que la Hokage lo había solicitado en su oficina y tenia que ir.

Entró en la oficina y saludo a la Hokage.

-Itachi lo que te voy a decir es muy importante así que escucha atentamente.

-Hai.

-Lo que le paso a Hinata no fue una conciencia todo fue planeado.

-Lo sospechaba.

-Sabía que dirías eso. -Lo miro seria. -Ibiki no pudo sacarle todo pues quien los envió estaba preparado por si los capturaban. Lo que querían era…

-El Byakugan.

-Estas en lo correcto así que por ahora tu misión será cuidarla las 24 horas del día pues aunque este en la Mansión Hyüga sabes que ya ha ocurrido una vez y la secuestraron cuando era una niña.

-Ella no se encuentra ahí.

-¿En dónde esta?

-Está en nuestra casa.

-Tu como yo sabemos que ustedes viven muy en las orillas de la aldea y que sería fácil secuestrarla en ese lugar. Entiendes lo que te trato de decir.

-Yo me haré responsable, la cuidare muy bien sabe mi capacidad como ninja.

Aunque ella es su esposa su prioridad como Hokage es asegurar que el Byakugan no cayera en manos enemigas pues ha habido muchos shinobi que han querido robarlo.

-Voy a confiar en tu palabra.

-Gracias Hokage-sama.

-Por ahora es mejor que nadie a parte de nosotros lo sepa pues si el consejo de los Hyüga se entera querrán sellarla y en sus condiciones no sabría como su cuerpo racionara cuando vuelva a la normalidad.

-Hai.

-Cualquier cosa que pase debes avisarme.

-Hai.

-Ya puedes irte. -Bajo la cabeza y siguió revisando los pergaminos que tenía en el escritorio.

Salió de la Oficina de la Hokage y comenzó a brincar por los techos de las casas hasta que diviso un local en donde vendían dulces; se acercó y cuando entro grande fue su sorpresa al hallar a Hinata, Shisui, a la hermana, primo y amigos de su esposa.

Estaba enojado pues le había dicho a su primo que lo esperara que iba y volvía pero no él nunca le hacía caso.

-¡Shisui! -Tenía el ceño fruncido viéndolo a los ojos.

-Ya se que te preguntarás que hacemos aquí sin embargo tengo una buena explicación que te lo contaré más tarde, no ves que esta muy feliz por haber salido. - Se le acercó y le puso una mano en su hombro derecho.

-Mmm… -Tenía razón estaba tan contenta con todos además que jugaba con Akamaru el perro de su compañero que la cargaba a forma de caballito .

Así pasamos toda la tarde hasta que Hinata se sintió cansada y nos despedimos de todos para ir a la casa; al llegar cenamos los tres, después de un rato la lleve a bañarse mientras Shisui me esperaba en la sala; era muy incómodo porque nunca había estado en una situación como en la que me hallaba ahora, en ese momento quería ir a pedirle ayuda a madre pero no iba hacerlo pues le dije a Hiashi-sama que me encargaría de ella hasta que le pase el efecto. Tenía que tomarlo de la manera positiva ya que era una nueva experiencia que le serviría más adelante cuando tuvieran hijos.

-Itachi-san se siente bien.

-Hai Hinata-san. -Su rostro se puso muy rojo.

Mientras la niña lo veía como queriendo saber como podía estar bien si estaba todo rojo, quizás tenía fiebre y no le quería decir para no preocuparla.

-Itachi-san se siente mal… pues yo lo quiero ayudar así como usted me ayudó. -Negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien no se preocupe. -La ayudó a vestirse para que se acueste a dormir; bajo el futón y la niña se recostó. -Buenas noches.

Cuando se levantaba para salir de la habitación la niña le dijo:

-No se vaya.

-Está bien hasta que no se duerma no me iré. Estamos de acuerdo.

-Hai. -Me senté al lado del fúton acariciando su cabello para que durmiera tranquila, una vez que ya tenía su ojos cerrado comprobó que estaba dormida y salió de la habitación no sí antes verla una vez más.

Al llegar a la sala me encontré a mi primo comiendo dangos.

-Y.

-Ya está dormida.

-¿Que quería la Hokage?

-Mmm…

-Vamos Itachi se que es algo referente a Hinata-chan, si no me equivoco.

-Tienes razón. -Hizo una breve pausa. -La querían a ella no al hijo del Daimyō.

-Entonces venían por el Byakugan.

-No quisieron hablar.

-Necesitas ayuda.

-Gracias

-Sabes que para esos son los amigos además tu eres como mi hermano.

-Los que los emboscaron eran jōnins. -Se quedo en silencio. -No se sabe de que aldea son o quienes los mando así que hay que estar un poco atentos.

-No te preocupes yo te ayudare.

-Te vas a quedar a dormir supongo.

-Te agradezco tu ofrecimiento pero tengo una misión mañana temprano así que adiós.

-Buenas noches Shisui.

-Igualmente.

Desapareció sin mas pues no por nada era conocido como Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante.

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo que le dijo Lady Tsunade; su familia la venía visitar todos los días, su madre también y hasta sus amigos vinieron a visitarla y cuando llegaban la distraían mucho pues yo no era muy hablador que digamos y ellos eran buena compañía además que le gustaba jugar con el perro de Kiba que la llevaba en caballito. Todo estaba tranquilo.

Siempre dormían juntos porque desde lo que le había dicho la Hokage era lo mejor no dejarla sola en cualquier momento podrían atacarla.

Mientras tanto cuatro hombres con capas negras venían en dirección a la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. Todo en ellos desprendía una aura oscura y fría.


	4. Pervertido-san

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en el le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso con el mero afán de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **MI ESPOSA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA NIÑA**

 **4 CAPÍTULO**

 **PERVERTIDO-SAN**

-¿Y qué haces aquí? -Estaba curioso por saber que hacia su primo en un lugar como ese, no que tenga nada de malo el estar ahí, sino que hace mucho que no venía a un sitio así. Y eso fue hace tanto tiempo cuando aún éramos unos niños inocentes y no sabíamos nada de lo que era en realidad ser un shinobi.

Dio un pequeño suspiro para después sentarse al lado de su primo en la banca.

-Esa misma pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti, Shisui. ¿Qué te paso? -Lo dijo viéndolo a la cara seriamente y con una ceja alzada por la manera en la que se encontraba, ya que Shisui traía en su rostro algunas marcas de lápiz labial y encima de eso tenía una marca roja en su cuello que seguramente le había hecho la misma señorita de las marcas de besos en su cara.

Unos de estos días se metería en grandes problemas por andar de mujeriego.

Además ese no era el lugar apropiado para estar en ese fachas. Estaba en un parque donde había muchos niños que podían verlo en el estado en que se encontraba.

No era un buen ejemplo que le podía dar a los niños.

-¿Qué pasa?, es que tengo algo en la cara… -Comenzó a pasarse las manos por el rostro para saber que tenía pero no sentía nada, entonces se acordó de la linda señorita de la panadería que muy amablemente lo había invitado a pasar a su casa y supo que era… -No te preocupes no es nada Itachi solo son unas marcas de guerra. -Inflo su pecho todo orgulloso. -Tu también seguro que las haz tenido. -Le dio una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa pícara.

Aunque pensándolo bien Hinata-chan y Itachi no son como él que le gusta mostrar su amor, ellos son más reservados, inocentes y ingenuos sobretodo Hinata-chan.

Abrió grande los ojos al ver un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de su primo. No lo podía creer el siempre serio Itachi Uchiha tenía su lado salvaje. Una gran sonrisa se asomo en ese rostro que muchas chicas querían besarlo y muchos hombres golpearlo.

Es que tenían los Uchiha que enamoraban a las mujeres.

-"Así que Hinata-chan y Itachi les gusta ser bastante atrevidos." -Pensó muy divertido.

No iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad de molestar más que sea un poco a su primito. Se aclaró la garganta y después comenzó hablar.

-No sabía que tu y Hinata-chan les gustaba dejarse marcas como las que mis lindas señoritas a veces me hacen... Haber déjame ver las tuyas Itachi… -Era muy gracioso molestar a Itachi porque siempre que se trataba de su vida amorosa, es bastante reservando.

-¡Shisui! -Frunció el ceño que demostraba que se hallaba disgustado sin embargo eso no lo ayudaba cuando sus mejillas se encontraban ruborizadas, aunque sea uno pequeño. -Ya quítate esas marcas, no es un sitio en el que puedas estar así. -Le paso un pañuelo para que se limpie los rastros de labial.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias... -Terminó de limpiarse, se dio cuenta que su primo estaba solo y eso era raro porque el ahora no dejaba sola a su esposa para nada, después de lo que le dijo la Hokage. -Y… Hinata-chan donde se encuentra…

Itachi le indicó en donde estaba.

Se encontraba jugando con unas niñas en la caja de arena; cosa que le pareció adorable, tierno y dulce verla en su faceta de niña pequeña.

-La traje para que se distrajera, no iba dejar que se quedara en casa aburrida. -El azabache menor ahí presente se dio cuenta que aunque su pequeña esposa siempre se hallaba tranquila y nunca decía nada para no molestarlo. Se aburría en su casa, ya que era muy diferente estar con alguien de su edad, que estar a cada rato sólo con adultos.

Bueno ella también era una adulta sin embargo ahora no contaba ya que se había vuelto una niña.

Shisui le palmeo la espalda en forma de felicitación.

-Vas hacer un buen padre Itachi…

-¿Padre? -Lo vio confundido.

-Pues claro… cuando tu y Hinata-chan se decidan en tener un hijo. -Lo quería como un hermano y eso significaba que si ellos tenían un bebé eso lo convertía a el en tío, y le gusta mucha la idea aunque pensándolo mejor… -Itachi quiero ser el padrino de tu hijo… cuando lo tengas claro esta, te lo dije primero así que si Sasuke y Naruto quieren serlo debes negarte.

No iba dejar que esos tontos le ganarán ese honor.

Hinata al percatarse de la presencia de Shisui, se levantó de donde estaba jugando y camino a su encuentro para saludarlo pues el siempre la trataba bien y le traía dulces, era una buena persona pese a que algunas veces no entendía que le decía.

Caminaba tranquilamente a su encuentro, cuando un niño sin previo aviso la agarro de la mano y la llevaba a arrastrar con él.

El único sonido que salió de su boca fue un auch, por el fuerte agarre del menor que por mas que intentaba soltarse no podía.

Era un niño igual que ella, bueno yo no soy una niña de verdad, Itachi-san dijo que mi estado actual fue por culpa de un jutsu y que de verdad tenía 18 años así que eso me hace una adulta.

Debo ser madura y fuerte… quizás sólo es un malentendido.

-E-Etto… disculpa… -Se hallaba toda nerviosa.

-Cállate. Estoy pensando.

-¡Eh! -Se sintió confundida y ofendida porque ese niño de cabello negro y ojos verde La había mandado a callar sino le hizo nada, solo quería que le dijera que quería con ella.

De repente él niño delante de ella paro su andar, se pararon detrás de unos arbustos y se dio cuenta que el niño pelinegro miraba a unos genins que estaban conversando muy agradablemente. No entendía por se estaban escondiendo pero mejor se regresaba con Itachi. Iba aprovechar la oportunidad para irse no obstante no pudo por la voz infantil que la detuvo.

-Oye niña, ¿a dónde vas? -La miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Etto… tengo que irme… -Lo dijo casi en un susurro por la intensa mirada que le daba ese niño.

-Si vas decir algo habla fuerte no te entiendo… -Esa niña era rara es que no podía hablar bien, bueno no importaba igual le servía.

-Es… que… yo… -Se puso tan nerviosa que comenzó a tartamudear.

Quería ser madura pero no podía, le daba un poco de miedo ese niño.

-No importa. Escúchame bien niña, no porque te haya tomado la mano significa que me gustes, así que no te hagas ilusiones, comprendes.

Hinata no comprendía de que hablaba ese niño, aunque prefiero asentir para que no la volviera a gritar.

Mientras hablaban los dos niños acuclillados detrás de esos arbustos, los genins que estaban delante de ellos se marcharon sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Se le hacía difícil decir esas palabras, pero todo fuera por su nii-san que se arrepentiría por cambiarlo por esa chica. Si el lo cambio entonces el haría lo mismo, aunque no le gustaba decir esas palabras.

No importa lo haría.

-Necesito que me… ayudes… por… favor… -Nunca necesito ayuda y ahora lo hacía por la culpa de su hermano.

Ya lo había dicho sólo tenía que esperar que aceptará.

No debía ser una mala persona si le pedía las cosas amablemente.

-Está… bien… que debo… hacer. -Le sonrió

-Se mi novia. -Lo dijo rápido y claro.

Su cabeza estaba que hechaba humo de lo avergonzada que se encontraba; había escuchado bien ese niño quería que fuera su novia. No podía. Quería ayudarlo pero no podía, ya estaba casada y Itachi-san era su esposo… lo sentía pero no podía ayudarlo.

-Yo...

Cuando iba responder una risa le llamo la atención.

Era Itachi y Shisui que por no verla donde estaba jugando hace unos momentos se preocuparon al no verla con el resto de niñas, así que comenzaron a buscarla muy desesperadamente por todo el parque; y con lo que se encontraron es a un niño confesándole sus sentimientos a Hinata.

-Itachi no sólo debes cuidarla de los adultos sino también ahora de mocosos. Es que Hinata-chan es tan adorable. -Decía Shisui mientras trataba de aguantarse las ganas de reírse. Es que era bastante gracioso la situación.

-Oye tu a quien le dices mocoso. -Se paró de golpe y vio al Uchiha mayor de mala gana.

-Además de ti, no veo a nadie mas. -Ambos se desafiaban con la mirada.

-Entonces si yo soy un mocoso… tu eres un viejo y uno pervertido. -Lo dijo señalando con el dedo donde aún tenía una marca de labial.

Shisui se paso la mano por donde el mocoso le señaló y cuando vio su mano era verdad.

-¡Ey! Itachi porque no me dijiste. -Se giro y comenzó a limpiarse con el pañuelo que le había dado anteriormente su primo.

Hinata se hallaba quieta por la presencia de Itachi pues no mostraba ninguna expresión sino que se parecía igual de frío como su padre. Quizás estaba enojado porque se había ido sin su permiso o por lo que dijo ese niño ya que eso estaba mal.

-Hinata-san si quería jugar en otro lado me hubiera avisado. -Sus facciones se suavizaron, se agacho para estar a su altura y le puso la mano en la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

-Los conoces… -Le dijo a la niña. -Es tu papá.

Cuando Shisui lo escucho se hecho a reír a carcajadas.

-No… Itachi-san es… mi… mi… espo… esposo… -Se ruborizó por completo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

-¡Eh! Señor usted es mas pervertido que su amigo. -Toma otra vez a Hinata de la mano y hecho a correr con ella.

-No espera no es lo que crees. -Jamás lo habían llamado así.

Mientras Itachi los detenía, Shisui no paraba de reírse.

-Shisui ayúdame.

-Ey, niño suéltala.

-No me llamo niño, tengo un nombre estúpido viejo.

-Y, ¿cuál es?

-¿Por qué te lo diría viejo? -Le saco la lengua y lo miro de mala manera.

-Oye niño que no te han enseñados tus padres a respetar a los mayores. -Este niño si que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-Claro que si, pero como puedo respetar a un pervertido y un lolicon.

-El lolicon eres tu Itachi…

-¡Shisui!

-Ya, ya, ya…

Tenía que pensar como resolver este malentendido porque Shisui no lo ayudaba sólo estaba discutiendo con el niño, tampoco lo iba a meter en un genjutsu. Lo mejor seria decir la verdad eso siempre funciona, no es que estuvieran ocultado lo que le había pasado a su esposa, tampoco es que lo fueran diciendo a todas partes.

El Uchiha menor comenzó a explicarle al niño pelinegro de nombre Mizuki. Le dijo que si era verdad que Hinata es su esposa sin embargo que no era un lolicon porque ella no era una niña de verdad sino una mujer adulta que se encontraba en un jutsu. Y al parecer había funcionado decir la verdad.

Hablaron muy calmadamente y en el momento que terminaron de hablar el niño se ruborizó por la vergüenza de haber cometido un error.

-Señor yo lo siento mucho, no quería decirle lolicon ni mucho menos confesármele... a su esposa, solo le pedí ayuda a Hinata-chan para molestar a mi hermano porque me cambio por una chica y yo solo quería hacerle lo mismo... lo siento… -Estaba todo cabizbajo.

El ama a su hermano sino que por culpa de esa chica su nii-san ya no jugaba con él, que de bueno le veía tener una novia, si todas las chicas son unas molestias gritando que lo aman cuando ni siquiera lo conocen, solo ven el aspecto de uno y esa chica que anda con su hermano seguro era igual.

-Pero ese viejo de hay si es un pervertido. -Giro el rostro y dio un pequeño bufido.

-¡Ey!

-Gracias por entender, pero no deberías hacer esas cosas para que tu hermano se moleste debes comprenderlo y hablar con el sobre lo que te inquieta así pueden resolver mejor las cosas como lo acabamos de hacer ahora. Que te parece no es mejor así. -Itachi se agacho y encaró al niño que lo miraba todo maravillado.

-Gracias eso voy a ser Itachi-san. -Ese señor es bastante genial. -Bueno mejor me voy; adiós Hinata-chan, Itachi-san y Pervertido-san. -Se despidió y salió corriendo a ir hablar con su hermano.

-Ese niño es un malcriado.


	5. Un mal día

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en el le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso con el mero afán de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **MI ESPOSA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA NIÑA**

 **5 CAPÍTULO**

 **UN MAL DÍA**

Para Sasuke Uchiha lo más importante en su vida es su familia, en especial su hermano Itachi, él siempre lo ha comprendido mejor que nadie. Por eso no podía negarse cuando le había pedido a él y no a Shisui que lo ayudará, ya que su hermano constantemente acudía a su primo en vez de él que es su hermano.

 _Se sentía feliz y honrado de saber que su hermano confiara y se apoyará en el pues nunca le pedía ayuda para nada pero ahora era diferente._

 _Sin embargo su cara de alegría cambio a una de decepción cuando Itachi le dijo que lo que necesitaba era que cuidará a su pequeña esposa debido que lo habían mandado a llamar a los cuarteles ANBU y no sabía cuanto demoraría en desocuparse._

 _-"Entonces lo que realmente quería es un niñero." -Pensó el Uchiha menor todo cabizbajo._

 _No obstante Itachi al ver la cara de decepción de Sasuke se apresuró a desvanecer ese pensamiento._

 _-Sasuke._

 _-Hmph. -Cuando le contestaba de esa forma es porque se encontraba realmente molesto._

 _-Se que estas pensando que te pedí tu ayuda solo con el propósito de que seas el niñero de Hinata-san pero no es así. -Le había atinado perfectamente a lo que pensaba el azabache menor._

 _-¡Ah! No. -Lo dijo todo sarcástico mientras entrecerraba los ojos, sus labios formaban un mohín y entre cruzaba los brazos._

 _Al azabache mayor ese comportamiento sólo le pareció muy divertido y adorable de parte de Sasuke no obstante no era el momento para admirar a su pequeño hermano, ya tendría otro instante para hacer eso._

 _-Sasuke. -Llamó su atención. -Debes entender que aunque Hinata-san sea mi esposa no significa que halla dejado de ser parte del Clan Hyüga y por lo tanto debes comprender que en la situación actual que se encuentra podrían querer aprovecharse con el objetivo de secuestrarla por su Byakugan. -Se paró firme viendo a su hermano con seriedad. -Así que quiero saber si podía poner su seguridad en tus manos._

 _Su rosto se suavizó mientras miraba a su hermano entre sorprendido y feliz, claro que su felicidad no tenia nada que ver con el hecho de proteger a la niña de ojos perlados sino el que su nii-san confiara en él para una misión tan importante. Porque así lo veía, como una misión. Además que lo eligiera a él en vez de Shisui lo alegraba puesto que eso solo podía significar que lo estaba reconociendo como un igual, no que Itachi lo viera inferior ni nada por el estilo claro esta sino que comenzaba a darse cuenta que no era más un niño que tenia que cuidar… ahora ya lo estaba viendo como un adulto en que podía confiarse y apoyarse si es que lo necesitará._

 _-No te preocupes nii-san, no le pasará nada. ¡Yo la protegeré con mi vida! -Contestó todo emocionado y con firmeza._

Lo malo es que por la emoción del momento se había olvidado que hoy en la mañana tenía entrenamiento con su equipo y no sabía como hacer con la situación actual en la que se encontraba.

De verdad que no tenía que juntarse con el dobe de Naruto, se le estaban pegando sus mañas porque el no es así, siempre hacia todo bien y jamás se le olvidaba nada. Naruto es el despistado, él no.

-Tsk. -Dio un pequeño chasquido con la lengua.

Suspiro con resignación y decidió que lo mejor es ir hablar con su equipo y decirles que no podía entrenar, ya que su prioridad es cuidar a la Hyüga porque por nada en el mundo le iba a fallar a Itachi cuando le había encomendado una gran responsabilidad, ya que en cambio entrenar lo podía hacer cualquier otra día y tampoco es que lo necesitará tanto, ya era bastante fuerte en comparación a otros ninjas de su edad.

Miró a la pequeña esposa de su hermano que seguía dibujando desde que el se fue hace unos 10 minutos y después se giro a ver el reloj en la pared que le indicaba que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir con su equipo, se habían citado a las ocho de la mañana y solo faltaba media hora para ir.

-"Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde, por una vez que llegara tarde no pasaba nada." -Pensó con más tranquilidad.

Cogió la mochila que Itachi le había preparado a la pequeña niña por si no llegaba a dormir y tuviera que llevarla con el a la casa de sus padres, le puso una chompa lila por el frío que estaba haciendo y salió de la casa del azabache mayor con el fin de dirigirse a los campos de entrenamientos donde lo espera su equipo.

Iban en silencio y tranquilos por las calles de la aldea y eso le gustaba, la Hyüga no era como esos niños latosos y mimados sin embargo las tontas voces de sus proclamadas fangirls lo tenían que irritar diciendo tantas estupideces como: Sasuke-kun es un lindo onii-chan kya, yo también quiero caminar a tu lado Sasuke-kun kya, déjame tomar tu mano kya y entre otras cuantas estupideces que siempre terminaban con la misma maldita palabra. Ese famoso kya que decían ya lo tenía arto, no entendía que significa esa tonta palabra; acaso se mordieron la lengua, les duele algo o simplemente son estúpidas y por eso pronuncian palabras tontas y sin sentido. Porque no podían ya dejarlo en paz. Y lo peor de todo es que venía hacia ellos la persona que más lo irritaba porque con solo verla su humor cambiaba drásticamente.

-Uchiha. -Dijo cada sílaba de manera tosca y es que el azabache la ponía de muy mal humor.

-Hyüga. -Está mocosa siempre lo irritaba más que sus tontas proclamadas fangirls.

Ese era un saludo bastante normal entre ellos y es que desde que se conocieron en el compromiso de sus hermanos ellos se comenzaron a llevar mal, y nadie sabía porque de tal comportamiento.

La actual pareja Uchiha Hyüga intentó solucionar la hostilidad en que se hablaban y se miraban puesto que desde el momento en que ellos se casaron se habían vuelto familia y no era bueno que la futura líder del Clan Hyüga y el hijo menor del líder del Clan Uchiha tuvieran enfrentamientos ya que eso seria muy mal visto por la aldea además que ellos querían que sus hermanos se llevarán bien. Por todo los medios posibles quisieron solucionar el problema o el malentendido que había entre ellos pero fue en vano, ninguno quiso dar su brazo a torcer así que al final siguieron igual.

El ambiente se había puesto bastante frío y tenso, el azabache y la castaña estaban teniendo un enfrentamiento de miradas en que el perdedor era el que desviaba primero la mirada.

Aunque no era un enfrentamiento oficial como tal sin embargo ellos siempre lo hacían, se podía decir que lo habían vuelto una rutina entre ellos.

Hinata veía la interacción entre ambos con mucho atención, aunque no estaban hablando parecían que se comunicarán con solo verse y a ella eso le pareció maravilloso y asombroso; se preguntaba si ella podía hacer lo mismo. Deseaba saber como es que lo hacían.

-Hanabi-neesan -Dijo la pequeña niña con su voz infantil y dulce llamando la atención de la joven de cabello castaño.

Cuando escucho a su hermana llamarla desvío su mirada en automático, no le importó perder contra el Uchiha ni nada por el estilo.

Es que desde que la peliazul fue promovida a jōnin no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, también se debía a que tenía que compartirla con su cuñado y por eso quería aprovechar estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, ahora que podía.

-Nee-san… te extrañaba tanto pero sabes no es mi culpa no poder venir a visitarte es que oto-san no me dejaba salir, me tenía ocupada con asuntos del clan. -Se había agachado para estar a la altura de su hermana y así poder abrazarla tanto como quería no obstante su pequeña muestra de amor (así lo veía Hanabi) fue interrumpida por una pequeña risa que le parecía bastante fea y desagradable. -¿Qué le sucede Uchiha? ¡Ah!, ya lo entiendo es que esta celoso. -Y no era pregunta sino una afirmación.

-"Obvio que el Uchiha estaba celoso ya que ella si podía estar con su hermana mientras que el no podía estar con su hermano."

La miró de mala gana por eso comentario nada acertado ya que el nunca estaría celoso de nadie y peor de una mocosa engreída, esos comportamientos se los dejaba a personas como Naruto.

-Nunca.

-Enserio… mi error entonces. -Lo dijo media sarcástica mientras en su labios se dibujaba una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? -Pregunto un Sasuke todo enojado, ya que no le gustaba ser la burla de nadie y en especial de mocosas consentidas y con aires de superioridad.

-Usted.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? -Sentenció con aura de molestia a la castaña.

-Umm… -Debía dejar de discutir con el Uchiha sin embargo no era su culpa, el es él idiota que comenzó todo… pero… por su nee-san iba a dejar de pelear con ese tonto. Suspiro con pesar y miró al azabache apaciblemente. -No… era nada.

-¡Habla Hyüga! -Aunque no hablaba fuertemente pues no quería llamar la atención de los aldeanos que transitaban tranquilamente las calles de la aldea igual su voz se escuchaba autoritaria.

Tras que trataba de llevarse bien con el… bueno no bien de que fueran a volverse amigos ni nada por el estilo pero ella estaba intentado no discutir… todo por su nee-san que se lo había pedido.

No obstante Hanabi no iba permitir que un tonto chico con aires de superioridad la mandara para nada; entonces prefirió no prestarle atención y se concentró en su hermana, bueno desde el principio había venido a ver a su nee-san sino que la educación y los modales que había recibido desde pequeña eran mas fuerte y no podía ser descortés con nadie aunque se tratase de Sasuke Uchiha, por eso lo saludó.

Sasuke se encontraba más que furioso ya que Hanabi lo estaba ignorando por completo.

-"Que se creía esa mocosa para ignorarlo pero no iba permitir eso" -Pues el es un Uchiha y uno con un gran orgullo que no iba a dejar que ninguna persona en especial una Hyüga lo pisoteara.

-Hyüg... -No termino de llamarla porque fue interrumpido de golpe por un muchacho de cabello largo y castaño.

Estaba cansado, llevaba un buen rato buscando a su prima menor por todos lados ya que Hiashi-sama le había ordenado buscarla lo antes posible.

-Hanabi-sama. -Decía un Neji todo cansado y agitado por estar buscando a la muchacha. Su prima menor podía ser bastante escurridiza a veces.

-Hola Neji. -Sonreía toda nerviosa porque se había salido de la mansión sin el permiso de su padre y seguro que cuando llegara la regañaría, pero es que tenía tantas ganas de ver a su hermana.

-Hiashi-sama la requiere de inmediato en su oficina.

-Pero yo quiero estar un rato mas con nee-san… -Lo dijo con un tono triste y medio infantil.

El genio Hyüga por estar buscando a la joven de cabello castaño no se había percatado de la presencia del Uchiha y de la niña de ojos perlados.

Se agacho para estar su altura para saludarla.

-Hinata-sama. -Pronunció su nombre con respeto y elegancia digno de la familia Hyüga. -¿Sucede algo? -Pregunto extrañado por el comportamiento de la menor, que no dejaba de mirarlo hasta el punto que forzaba sus ojitos asiendo que su pequeña nariz se arrugara; así estuvieron unos segundos hasta que la menor agacho la cabeza en muestra de decepción.

-¿Por qué no funciona?

-¿Qué cosa? -contestaron los tres.

-Es… que yo quería…

-Dígame Hinata-sama lo que usted quiera yo se lo comprare.

-No es necesario Neji, ¡yo se lo comprare!

-Hanabi-sama… usted no trajo su bolsa. -Avergonzada giro el rostro mientras Sasuke la veía con un aire de superioridad y burlesco, no obstante para Hanabi no paso desapercibido lo que hacía el azabache y a raíz de eso comenzaron de nuevo a mirarse mal y discutir.

-Neji-niisan.

-Dígame.

-Es que yo quería intentar lo que estaban haciendo Hanabi-neesan y Sasuke-san.

Al escuchar lo que dijo la menor se levantó de golpe, camino hasta el Uchiha, lo tomo de la camisa con su mano derecha mientras llevaba chakra a su mano izquierda dispuesto a atacarlo en cualquier momento entre tanto su línea sucesoria se activaba y todo eso lo hizo tan rápido que Sasuke no se percato por estar discutiendo con Hanabi.

-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A HANABI-SAMA?

-¿Qué te pasa Hyüga? -Se soltó con rudeza del agarre de Neji, activo su Sharingan y se ponía en forma defensiva.

Los aldeanos miraban el enfrentamiento con asombro porque era raro ver alterado a alguien como Neji Hyüga, normalmente es un muchacho que resolvía las cosas hablando, no con peleas sino era necesario, pero verlo furioso significaba que había pasado algo grave. Hasta Hanabi se quedo sorprendida por su comportamiento

-Neji, ¿qué pasa?. -Hanabi se paró delante de su primo para detener el enfrentamiento.

-Hanabi-sama, ¿qué le hizo el Uchiha?

-¿Él? -Neji asintió entre tanto Hanabi se sentía ofendida por lo que dijo su primo. Como podía creer que el Uchiha le pudiera hacer algo y no porque el fuera un caballero sino porque ella simplemente no se lo permitiría.

-Estas loco Hyüga, porque me metería con esta mocosa. -Los aldeanos veían con asombro la manera en que trataba Sasuke a Hanabi siendo ella la próxima cabeza del Clan Hyüga era irrespetuoso esa manera en que se refería a ella.

-Ten un poco de respeto en como te refieres a la futura líder del Clan Hyüga.

-Yo hablo como se me de la gana.

Neji no iba a dejar pasar esa falta de respeto hacia su prima menor, cuando se disponía a golpear al azabache con su Puño Suave, la voz de Hanabi lo detuvo.

-Neji basta. -Hablo fuerte y claro como toda líder debería ser.

-Hai Hanabi-sama. -Regreso a su postura normal.

Hanabi es una chica bastante inteligente. Tener una pelea en frente de tantas personas podía darse a malos entendidos ya que podrían creer que hay una mala relación entre los clanes.

La gente estaba murmurando sobre lo que estaba pasando. Si hubieran peleado se habría formado problemas graves entre los clanes.

Se agacho para estar a la altura de la menor mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo ponía en el cabello.

-Nee-san… te queda muy lindo. -Le coloco un prendedor en forma de una flor de lila que era simplemente hermoso además que le combinaba con la chompa de color lila.

-Gracias. -Abrazo a Hanabi como símbolo de agradecimiento.

-Le queda muy bien Hinata-sama.

-Nee-san cuídate mucho, después vendré a verte.

-Hai. -Contestó sonriente.

-Uchiha. -Lo llamo. -Cuidela.

-Tks. -No entendía a esa mocosa primero lo trataba mal y después toda educadamente.

-Neji. -El muchacho asintió a su llamado. -Nos vamos… oto-san me debe estar esperando.

Mientras la de cabello castaño comenzaba a caminar a los territorios Hyüga, el joven de ojos perlas se despedía de la menor.

-Hinata-sama cuidese… -Volteo su rostro al Uchiha presente. -Espero que la cuide bien. -Siguió a su prima menor a los territorios Hyüga.

Sasuke estaba mas que arto de todos los Hyüga por hoy, tan refinados que se creían pero hay estaban dándole problemas.

-Tks.

Sino fuera porque su nii-san se lo pidió, no cuidaría a la pequeña Hyüga.

-Nii-san...


End file.
